Starlit Night
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: This story is a collaboration between myself and notsomuch2say.Seth finally meets his match with the new member of the Cullen family. Mwuahaha! Chemicals react and explode -- or...fursplode in Seth's case.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is collaboration between me, Twilighter Sami, and my buddy, Kit Kat, aka notsomuch2say. We will be switching off with the chapters. I'm guessing that I'll be doing the odd chapters, in both meanings of the word, if ya catch my drift. So, enjoy!**

I walked back and forth along the edge of the driveway, lost in my thoughts. I veered off the path and headed towards the trees.

So much has happened over the past few days that I can barely keep up with it, but I wouldn't trade a thing to go back to my old life. This was my life now, and it was everything I could ever ask for.

I'm happy as the newly adopted Cullen.

Sorry, let me introduce myself.

My name is Katherine, Katherine Cullen. Friends from my old life used to call me Kit Kat. I'm 5'5, 15 years old, tan, and I have black hair that goes a little past my shoulders. I grew up in the sunnier side of Canada, but I was never far from the ocean, one of my favorite places to be.

And now, here I was in Forks, Washington, living with my new family.

The Cullens, Bella and Edward, were passing through on vacation with their daughter, Nessie, who looked like she was about 16, a lil' older than me, and extended family member, Jacob, who didn't look like he was 16 at all, which he actually was. I honestly didn't get the deal between him and Nessie.

I've lived in an orphanage all my life. My mom died at childbirth, while my dad died in a car accident trying to get to the hospital.

Yeah. What a real lucky charm I am.

Anyway, I befriended Nessie and Jacob, and soon enough, they decided to adopt me, because they grew to love me as much as I loved them. They were the family I always wanted, and they wanted me to be apart of theirs.

They gave me the choice though. They said they were something other, and I didn't have to leave my old life behind if I didn't want to. In the end, I was the one who adopted them, and I don't regret the decision at all.

As soon as the paperwork was completed, they told me everything.

They told me how Edward was changed by his adoptive father, Carlisle, and how he had changed others in his family, and how Edward had changed Bella while she was giving birth to Nessie. They assured me that I wouldn't become a snack to them at all. They've already perfected the art of resisting the temptation of blood; especially Edward, because of Bella he had explained.

They told me they were vampires.

Well, Bella and Edward were at least.

Nessie was only half, while Jacob was a werewolf who imprinted on her, whatever that is.

They were worried that they had scared me, and I assured them that that was definitely not it. This was exactly the life I had been looking for.

I was quickly welcomed with opened arms into the Cullen home, especially by Carlisle, my new grandfather, and Esme, my new grandmother, who were the most understanding.

Alice was… interesting, as was her husband, Jasper, being the only other 'talented' members of the family other than my new dad, Edward.

And then there was Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie, seemed quite accepting of me, considering I was human and all, but I think it was something to do with her adjustment to Bella and Nessie.

Vampires.

I've always dreamt about them, and now, I was living with them.

But…

What about when I'm old and gray, and I die? I don't want to leave my family behind. It's something I'd have to work on.

I turned back onto the driveway and headed back towards the house.

"Edward? Bella?" I called from the doorway.

"Jeez, Katherine, you know you don't have to yell. We can hear you just as well if you were to whisper," Bella chuckled.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"What's up, hon?" Bella asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Weeeeeeell," I started, drawing out the word, "I was wondering, if one day you could make me like you?" I was immensely scared of their answer. What if they said no and rejected me? Then I'd find out that they really didn't want me and this was all a cruel joke, and my life really would be worth nothing.

"Katherine, we won't reject you. Don't think like that. If… that's what you want, then, we'll do it. If you want to be apart of our family in that way, then we want you just as much," Edward said.

"Really?" I asked, disbelief coloring my voice.

"Of course, sweetie. Whenever you're ready, we'll do it. Well, Carlisle will." Bella said with a smile.

"Thank you." Tears were ready to escape my eyes, but I wasn't ready to let them fall. I really was accepted here.

"You guys are the best family ever," I said, the tears finally flowing.

Nessie appeared, and joined the group hug that Bella and Edward had me engulfed in.

"So, when is this wonderful shindig takin' place?" Nessie asked, excited.

All three of them looked at me, waiting for my response.

"Well, I think I'd like to wait until I graduate high school, or maybe when I've started college."

"Whatever you want," Bella said.

"Thank you."

"So…"

"What is it Nessie?" I wasn't sure if I should be worried.

"AUNT ALICE!!!" Nessie screeched.

Suddenly, Alice was there, eagerness clear on her face. She probably already knew what was going to happen.

"What's going on? I hate it when you two gang up on me," I warned, looking between the two of them.

"We're…"

"going…"

"SHOPPING!!!" They both screamed at the same time.

"Noooo!!!" I yelled, agonized.

"Sorry sweetie," Bella said as she patted my arm gently.

Of course she wouldn't try stopping them, because she was tired of being their Bella Barbie. Oh well, I couldn't hold it against her.

"Fine." I groaned.

And they each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me to Alice's Porsche, which was somehow able to fit all three of us in it.

This was going to be a long day.

SPOV:

Finally!

Summer vacation! I've been waiting for this ever since spring break.

It's about time. I was ready to kill myself from boredom.

All those lectures and frat parties… crazy.

Being a freshman in college ain't so bad, but if ya stopped growing at 15 years old, it would be pretty hard. But, then again, my height made up for my apparent youth, making me seem older.

I climbed into my old, beat up, yellow Nissan Xterra, and turned the key in the ignition.

Finally, I'd be able to get back to La Push, away from the busy life Seattle held. I guess I'll always be a small town boy.

I couldn't wait to see my mom, sue, and Charlie. They've grown quite close these past few years.

And I was very excited to meet up with the pack and the Cullens again.

Gosh, I missed everyone so much.

Why did the stop of growth have to come with being a werewolf. As cool as being a creature from storybooks is, that was just _not_ one of the perks. Super speed, strength, hearing and shape shifting and all that jazz was nice and all, but sometimes… I kinda wish I could have one day of being normal. Whatever that was.

But what I really wanted was to finally imprint.

I wanted to fall in love, maybe settle down, but what were the chances of finding the one when there were billions of people in the world.

I sighed. Oh well, at least I'd be home soon. I checked the time.

Wow, only about an hour left.

When I finally passed the border of Forks and entered La Push, I let out a breath of relief.

I got out of my car and dug out the key from under the doormat of my home.

_Home._

Ah, it was so nice to be back.

I stepped inside and was greeted by everyone.

Somehow, the entire pack managed to fit inside the house.

I was hugged by my mom first, then Leah, gosh I didn't realize I could actually miss my annoying older sister, and then Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, wow, I never realized _he_ would give me a hug, of all people, Jared, Collin, Brady, Charlie, and finally, Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob, man, how's everyone back in Forks?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? Wanna visit them later?" he offered.

"Yeah, I'd love that, dude!"

The Cullens were like extended family, especially because of Nessie.

"Let's go right now!"

"Um, what about your party, Seth?"

"Right… Mom! We'll be back soon, we're just gonna visit the Cullens quickly!" I yelled over the chatter.

"But, sweetie, you've barely arrived! At least have some of the cake I baked just for you," my mom pleaded.

"Yeah, she worked very hard," Charlie said.

"Well, I guess a few minutes ain't so bad." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, what's up with ya, huh Seth? Meet anyone… _special_," Leah asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"No. But I do have a girlfriend back in Seattle." I told them.

"I thought you haven't imprinted yet!" My mom screeched. Everyone covered their ears. Charlie had no idea whatsoever as to what we were talking about.

"I haven't imprinted yet," I explained to everyone, "but I'm just having fun for now. You know, just until I meet that special someone. If I ever will, which I highly doubt."

Sam interrupted. "Seth, be patient. You will find her, I promise." His voice was firm, as was his grip on my shoulder. I could tell he was determined to get me to believe him, and to make it happen.

"Yeah.." I muttered, looking down.

"Hey, Jake, can we go visit the Cullens now?"

"Yeah, sure man. Let's go."

We hopped into his Rabbit and drove quickly into Forks.

I saw the familiar white house and was happy to be back here at my second home.

As soon as the car stopped, I practically ripped the door off its hinge opening it and I ran to the door, where everyone was already waiting.

Jacob was on my heels and he quickly scooped Nessie up into a hug and spun her around in his arms.

I felt a pang in my chest, never having found my other half yet.

I looked back at the rest of the family, and my smile grew.

"Hey guys!"

"SETH!" they all yelled, and rushed up for hugs. After a couple fist bumps and kisses on the cheeks, I noticed someone not coming to greet me.

She was tan, so she couldn't be a vampire like the rest of the Cullens.

She had black hair, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

It was like my world was brightened; I was oblivious to everything around me. I only had eyes for her. Who was she?

I knew it had happened.

Or was it just wishful thinking after what Sam had said. I didn't dwell on that thought too long, because I could only think about her.

**Kit Kat! Your turn! You gotta take it from here, and make it good.**

**Remember, this is a dedication to you, and you're also writing it for you… weird.**

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed my part! Next chapter is by notsomuch2say.**

.net/~notsomuch2say here's her profile page!!!


	2. A Trip in the Mall Literally

**WARNING!!!: Katherine's chapter. ****Hope you enjoy! Visit kitkat's channel: .net/~notsomuch2say**

_"I knew it had happened._

_Or was it just wishful thinking after what Sam had said. I didn't dwell on that thought too long, because I could only think about her."_

SPOV

"Erh, hi, I'm Seth," I reached out to shake her hand.

She blushed and said, "I'm Katherine." She was looking at the floor the entire time and I couldn't see her eyes. Was she ashamed?

Alice interrupted the fine moment by saying,"Kat, did you ever try to put on those clothes a bought you? A "The Maine" shirt, black skinnies, and Nikes aren't something a young girl like you should wear...go back up and change." She shook her head in disapproval.

Katherine sighed and made her way up the stairs, the entire time, I was ogling her. I loved the way she dressed, it was unique. At least she didn't dress like the girls I've seen before.

When she came back down, she was wearing a simple white halter dress and purple flats. If I wasn't in human form right now, I'd probably be drooling. _Stop it, Seth! She doesn't even know you!_ my conscience told me.

For the next twenty minutes, I observed her every movement. She was a bit careless, but not as clumsy as Bella was in her human form. She was also quite laughy. Laughy, in a sense that she wasn't ashamed to cry out in laughter. Last but not least, I thought she was exquisite and so special. I couldn't wait until I could hold her...

_Seth, what are you thinking?!_

I sighed. We left the Cullen's home and headed back to La Push. Our old house was empty; Sue was still at Charlie's and Leah was...somewhere. She's probably with the pack, I thought.

That night, I barely slept. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I leaned out the window and jumped. Running into the woods, I could cared less about my clothes and decided to phase anyway. I needed to tell the pack something...

=.=

KPOV

"How about this one?" Alice asked, raising an awfully frilly blouse in front of me.

I sighed, "Can't we go into Pacsun or something? Or how about Hot Topic...I'm also comfy with American Eagle. Just not Marc Jacobs or any obnoxiously expensive place..."

Alice straightened herself and sighed, "Ugh, you remind me of Bella. And here I thought, I'd have a shoppering buddy." She gave me the puppy dog look.

Darn, pixie!

"Alice, it's no use." I simple stated.

"Fine. Here's one of the credit cards. Go enjoy yourself but," she grinned, "I get to buy you those True Religions I've been eyeing."

"But why?"

She jumped, "Because they're on sale, which means I get to buy more! Besides, I promised Carlisle I would only buy things for you."

I nodded and she gave me a hug, "Thank you!"

I grinned and walked out of the store. First stop: Pacsun.

Four shirts, a pair of jeans, two sweaters, three tank tops, and a Roxy tote later, I walked out of the store, happy with myself. I wasn't too occupied in thought until...I remember him. Seth.

I had met him yesterday and during the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about him. He looked absolutely gorgeous. And he was tall too! I could never forget about him for more than three hours. He was too ....perfect.

I decided I was gonna need coffee before heading to Hot Topic. So, I went to Starbucks and ordered a Venti Java Chip.

After Hot Topic, I walked around, not sure if I wanted anymore designer handbags and jeans. I realized I had lost track of time, so I tried to retrieve my phone to check the hour of the day. I was still walking when...

THUMP!

Before I knew it, I was thrown back and landed my butt on the cold floor. My frappucino flew out of my hands and onto...a hand?

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," a beautifully deep voice said. He extended his hand to me and pulled me up. Once I got on my feet, I slipped on some piece of paper and he caught me.

His arm was around my waist and his beautiful face was very…very...close.

"Katherine?" His eyebrows furrowed, "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, yeah?" I choked.

He let go of me and placed me firmly on the ground. He handed me my drink, "I think you'd better be careful next time."

I blushed and hid my face. He was soooo tall, almost 6'6 I think, and gorgeous, and amazing, and strong, and....

"Are you alone in the mall?" He asked, curiously. He pulled me out of my thoughts and I stared into his eyes.

I was unable to speak. So, I nodded.

"Well, then I guess you don't mind me joining you for lunch?"

* * *

_**Ooohhh!!! What happens next?**_

_**Mwuahahahahahaha! This is Twilighter Sami speaking. Well, typing. Did you enjoy Kit Kat's chapter? Next is mine! And I'm absolutely devious! Hehehehe… [rubs hands together in a devious manner]**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Complications

_**Hey, this is Twilighter Sami. Just call me Sami. The previous chapter was Kit Kat's, so this one is by me.**_

_**WARNING!!!: I am completely devious because of my twist in the plot! Mwuahaha!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

**Complications**

_"Are you alone in the mall?" He asked, curiously. He pulled me out of my thoughts and I stared into his eyes._

_I was unable to speak. So, I nodded._

_"Well, then I guess you don't mind me joining you for lunch?"_

"Sure, I'd love to join you for lunch!" I said quickly. I didn't want him slipping through my fingers. I needed to be with him. I needed to get to know him. That's what filled me – a desperate need.

"Great," Seth said, running his hand through his silky black hair. I would love to run _my_ hands through his hair, and over his arms, his strong, muscular chest, his face, those lips… STOP STARING!

I quickly snapped out of it and composed myself.

"So, where are ya seated?" I asked, looking around the giant food court, stuffed with bodies closely packed together, arguing over seats.

"Over there. My girlfriend is saving us a seat."

Girlfriend. He had a girlfriend. Of course he did. What was I but a simple high schooler while he was some amazing college boy. But didn't they say he was only 15?

I sighed, and he glanced over at me questioningly. I just shook my head at his expression.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, um, well, Katherine, this is my girlfriend Christine. Christine, this is a family friend, Katherine."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you," I said through gritted teeth as I shook her hand firmly, hoping she would get the hint that I wasn't going to be playing nice with her. But it was hard to try and act nice. And of course the girl had blonde hair. Psh, typical college boy infatuation. Why did I even care? I had no romantic interest in him whatsoever, he was just an old friend of the Cullens, and I was a Cullen now, so that made him a friend to me, too. Well, I had already met the other werewolves and their girlfriends. I really enjoyed hanging out with Kim when she wasn't with Jared.

Anyway, back to faking how much I liked this… _Christine_.

"So, how did you two lovebirds meet?" I asked Christine, getting embarrassment from Seth. Just the reaction I wanted, his cheeks turning red. I wagged my eyebrows at the blonde airhead sitting across from me, holding the hand of the hottest guy I have ever met, trying to egg her on.

"Well…" she looked up and tapped her chin, and she looked as if she were in very deep concentration, twirling a golden lock of hair around her other hand. "Okay, well, we were like, in the gym, and I was like, totally concentrating on my whole running machine thingy, ya know? So, I was all like, running and stuff, ya know, whatever it is you're supposed to do on those exercise machines on the campus gym. Okay, so, the night before, I ate an _entire cookie_!" I gasped in mock horror. "And what happened next?" Back to the finger tapping and hair twirling… tick tock, this ain't Jeopardy missy! I don't got all day!!!

"Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage," I muttered under my breath so that no one would be able to hear me. But apparently Seth did. Oh, yeah, super werewolf hearing. I forgot. My bad. He gave me a murderous glare. For insulting his girlfriend? What the heck? I returned the glare with just as much venom.

"Continue, please." She didn't notice our little exchange at all, too wrapped up in her thoughts. If there really was anything in there…

"Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah! Okay, so I was on that running machine thingy, running, and I had the cutest little outfit on ever! I remember I was wearing those new yoga pants! The black ones with pink stripes and a matching pink tank top! You remember that one, don't you Sethy-bear?" She blinked her big, blue contact colored eyes up at him with her make up clad face. I honestly didn't see the appeal.

"What does that have to do with how you met?" I asked, perplexed.

"Okay, so, all the running machine thingies were all taken, and I was on mine for, like, the longest. I could tell he's been waiting for a while, but I had to work off those 20 calories of that cookie! So, I like, knew that he's been like, totally watching me for that entire half hour, and then he all like, comes from behind me and like, whispers in my ear, and he was just so hot! So he all like, jumped on the running machine thingy behind me with his hands on like, my hips, and we totally ran like that for like, an hour. We like, just totally clicked!" she said with a giggle. You've got to be kidding me. I hoped so desperately that she didn't talk like this _all the time!_

"Hey, Christine, why don't we like, totally go shopping later!" I said, copying her insanely girly voice. I saw Seth roll his eyes at me.

"YAY! Shopping! I'll be back, Seth baby." And I had to actually watch her shove her tongue down his throat. Gross. I think I was ready to vomit my previous Starbucks Java Chip and that cookie from Mrs. Field's that filled my stomach.

"C'mon, Kathy, let's go, SHOPPING!" she screeched.  
"It's _Katherine_," I said with emphasis. I swear I was gonna yank that yellow hair of hers from her scalp, maybe taking some skin, causing some bleeding… or maybe causing her to break a nail… or I could smudge her make up… I thought of all the ways I could torture her. I didn't wear make up, usually just some eye-liner every now and then, but nothing more, but if I broke a nail, I wouldn't freak out the way I knew someone like Christine would. People like her were so predictable.

"Let's go, Katherine!" And she grabbed my hand, dragging me towards Forever 21.  
What did I just get myself into?

She was just like Alice. I was forced to try on every single piece of clothing she shoved in my face. But… she actually had pretty good taste. I ended up buying everything she had had me try on, because I actually thought they looked good. Thank goodness the Cullens were rich, or we would be in some serious trouble.

"Okay Christine. My turn." I pushed her into H&M, and it was actually pretty… fun.

I know, please don't say it. Don't. I'll explain later what had happened over the course of those two hours in Forever 21.

_Flashback to 5 minutes ago:  
"Hey, um, Katherine, thank you for being so kind to me. You're the first of Seth's friends that I have met, and, you're absolutely a blast!" And she threw her arms around me in a hug. I was absolutely shocked. She honestly thought I liked her and was being nice? She's got more air in there that I thought._

"_Um, your welcome, I guess."_

"_I can see why Seth likes you. You seem like you've been a good friend to him over the past few years. Too bad you stay here and not in Seattle. He really cares about you."_

_Wait. She thought we've known each other for years? As in plural? I just met him yesterday, of course he couldn't care about me._

"_What else did he say about me?" I asked Christine._

_But I didn't get an answer, because she threw herself into my arms, crying._

"_Christine, what's wrong?" I asked the tearful mass of blondeness in alarm._

"_It's Seth. He seems different. You're his friend. I'm sure you talk to him. Doesn't he talk about me? At all? I love him! But he's become so distant all of a sudden, and, it just really hurts. I don't want to lose him." I let her cry it out as I soothed her. It was weird that I would be the one comforting her._

_End flashback of what happened 5 minutes ago._

I found out, that I really did… _like_ hanging out with Christine. She was airheaded and clueless, but she was also so sincere and she really did have a heart of gold. She was actually… _nice_. I felt bad that I had judged her so quickly and harshly.

I don't know what was happening, but I was becoming a big softie.

I somehow managed to convince the hysterical blonde that Seth also loved her. Causing pain and seeing pain are just some things that I was never good at; it wasn't part of who I was, or who I was supposed to be. I did the only thing I could, and that was comfort her.

"Come on, Christine, let's go to Hot Topic. I need that Mayday Parade shirt. Plus, I think you could use a little… darkness in your wardrobe. You've got too much pink. I'm surprised Seth hasn't gone blind yet," I joked.

"What's Hot Topic? And Mayday Parade?" she asked me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her incredulously.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MAYDAY PARADE IS OR WHAT HOT TOPIC IS?!_"

"No," she squeaked.

"It's time I educated you," I said as I dragged her into the wonderful store playing the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack. Gosh, I loved it here.

* * *

I came back with Christine a few hours later, when we were both loaded down with shopping bags. We were laughing, and it was pretty much the first time I actually enjoyed going shopping. We stopped laughing when we saw Seth staring at us angrily. We were able to keep it down to just small giggles.

"What took you guys so long?" he demanded.

"We're girls, Sethy babe." Christine said with a giggle. I loved this girl to bits now, but like I said, she was completely clueless.

"Katherine, may I speak to you alone please?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

"About what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him defiantly.

He lost it. He grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me away from Christine, and anyone else who could be a witness to murder.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked acerbically.

"We just went shopping. Girls have been known to do that every now and then together you know," I said in a tone that matched his.

**SPOV:**

"Look, Katherine, I don't know what's up with you, but I don't want you dissing my girlfriend like that. She deserves respect. I heard that whole thing over lunch."

"Hey, listen up, bud," she said angrily, shoving a finger into my chest. The movement sent electric jolts through me. That made her seem even angrier.

**KPOV:**

Agh! Just when I think I don't have some dumb little crush on him, he gives me those delightful shivers that make him seem even more desirable. That made me even angrier with him. He's over here accusing me, and I can't even keep coherent thoughts 'cuz I'm getting all woozy over him. He's just some boy; don't let him affect you this way! Keep up your defenses!

"For your information, buddy boy, I _like_ Christine. She's the best shopping buddy I've ever had. I should be asking _you_ what your problem is! She busted out crying because you're drifting from her. You need to go and be her knight in shining armor again! She loves you, but you're not showing her your affection. What's wrong with you?"

I shook my head and left. I admit it, I seem to have some minor crush on this mutt, but I have morals, I won't interfere, I liked Christine too much to butt in. But maybe Seth deserved to get his heart broken, show him how much love hurts.

**SPOV:**

Show my love for my girlfriend? What was she talking about? It hurt me to know that Christine was hurting, but I don't love her the same way I used to. My heart grew bigger to make room for the girl who now held my heart in the palm of her hand, but she was crushing it. She wanted me to be with my girlfriend. I imprinted, but it would never workout.

Not only does she not want to be with me, but she also thinks I'm a jerk. Great.

And if I broke up with my girlfriend over her, I would seem like an even bigger jerk. But I had imprinted, and I couldn't bear to have her hate me. The thought itself hurt more than anything I've ever experienced.

I had to show her how good I could be, how much I needed her. God knows I don't deserve her, but, after the short time I've known her, I know I love and need her. That was the whole point of imprinting. I had to make Christine see that she didn't want me.

I had to fix this.

"C'mon Christine. Let's go back."

**KPOV:**

I got into my car and screamed. Stupid boys!

* * *

**So, how'd you like Twilighter Sami's chapter? I tried making it longer for y'all. I'm on a roll. 3****rd**** chapter I've worked on this weekend! I hope you liked it! Please review! Kit Kat, you got the next chapter!**

**And p.s. if you say like or totally in your sentences frequently, I will strangle you. And I do know that the running machine thingy is called a treadmill. I'm not stupid. Anyway…. You know what to do!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!****Right here!****REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Broken Heart

**Heey its kikaaat (: New chapter!**

**

* * *

Ugh. Maybe life wasn't caught for love at first sight.**

Maybe it was caught up for jerks at first sight.

My Lexus SC turned onto the freeway. Alice could run home, right?

I went back to the Cullen home and settled in my room. No one was home so they were probably hunting. Alice would have seen me ditch her ahead of time and probably continued on shopping.

I pulled out my Sidekick LX and played with it. I had no one else's numbers except for my family.

Maybe I needed to get a life.

I got out of the house and drove to a nearby theatre and bought tickets to a random movie; Get Smart.

Taking my seat in the center row, I placed my cup in the holder and put my popcorn on my lap.

"Is any one seated here?" a VERY cute guy asked me.

I shook my head and he took the seat next to me. The theatre was actually crowded and I didn't blame him for wanting the seat next to me; you could see the movie very well from that point.

The movie was very funny and I laughed freely even if there was a super cutie next to me.

As the movie credits rolled, I stood up from my seat and was getting ready to go when I felt a hand tap my shoulder- it was the cutie.

"Hey, I'm Alexander. I was just wandering around town and I'm not too accustomed around here…do you mind showing me around?" He asked with a gorgeous smile.

I couldn't help but grin at him and say, "No, come on, let's get started."

I showed him around the complex and finished the tour of Fork's only movie theatre.

"Well, there you have it," I said.

He ran his hands through his brown hair and said, "Well, I was just wondering…if you were free next Friday. You know, to get to know each other better…maybe we could go to another movie or grab dinner."

Nodding, I smiled at him.

I traded numbers with him, "See ya Friday!"

I got in my car and drove home to find all the lights on. I was about to touch the doorknob when the entrance door opened and a small pixie greeted me.

"Kat! So, how is he? Is he really good looking? I saw what happened and oh my gosh!"

My eyes widened. _Well so much for privacy, _I thought to myself.

Edward spoke up, "Trust me, privacy is never an option in this household." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around Bella. Without hesitation, she kissed him which grew into something even more.

I made a face which made Emmett laugh. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Em, will you please spare me the details? Alice, I had fun today but I'm tired. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Climbing the stairs to my room, I plopped on my bed. Silently, I stared at the ceiling. Perhaps, I was rewarded with an angel named Alexander; then again, maybe I wasn't.

I chuckled, I probably looked 16 but I was 15; a fifteen year old with a drivers' license.

Life never seemed to stay simple did it? At least my life wasn't. It's possibly the most complicated thing I've ever known.

I remember growing up in an orphanage with at least twenty other kids who never truly braced themselves to take on life. I barely had anything before and now I had everything.

A strange adjustment to life it may seem. But I've learned to cope. To cope with every single thing life throws at me.

I closed my eyes and lay back down, remembering a sad memory at the orphanage.

It was Christmas day and I had just turned ten. I shared a room with five other girls; I stayed away from them because they always treated me badly when ever I tried talking to them.

_Running down the stairs from the room, I looked at the Christmas tree._

"_Wait for a bit, Katherine," said our guardian, Ashley, "The kids will be down here in a moment too."_

_I sat at the sofa, waiting for the rest of the kids to come down. Suddenly, a crowd of kids ran down the wooden steps. _

"_Okay, kids! You guys can only grab your own presents. Don't take anybody else's." Melinda warned us._

_We all ran to the tree and I somehow was able to grab my presents. I had the same amount every year; two: one from the orphanage and one from Santa. _

_But every year, my gift from Santa was always the wrong present. I usually wondered if he even read my letters. _

_I noticed that ever since I began to read, every kid in the story had a family. I lived in this orphanage, sure and this was my home. But all the other kids had friends while I stayed alone all the time. It just seemed that I never matched with anyone._

_I sat down in a corner of the room and unwrapped my present from the orphanage. It was a small teddy bear with a bow on it. I hugged it and went to open my present from Santa._

_Sighing, I took out the paper. It was a small wooden box and made a small sound when I opened it. _

_Tears began to form around my eyes. Once again, I didn't get the only gift that I've ever truly wanted. I was thankful that I got the small box but it wasn't what I had hoped for ever since I was a small girl; a family. _

_I wanted a family with a mom and a dad and an older brother. I wanted a group of people who cared for me and loved me._

_I never had that. And I would never get it either._

My eyes watered as I reminisced that memory.

It was a sad memory and it was the day I had given up on the hope of getting a family. Yes, I lost hope on Christmas day. But I found it again five Christmases later.

"_Katherine, wake up," A snotty voice asked me. _

_I opened my eyes and focused on the ugly figure in front of me; Karlyn. _

_I grunted and fell off my bed._

_A high pitched laugh escaped her lips. I sighed and ignored her- which I had done for the past fourteen years, I might add. _

_I walked groggily down the stairs of the orphanage that had been my home since my parents died._

_The Christmas tree was filled with useless presents from Santa. I snorted, if there were a Santa, I would be happy now. _

_I took my always two presents and opened them; the first one was a bottle of lotion while the second was a small bracelet. _

_Once again, no family. _

_I had lost all hope, I knew. But I just had a small feeling this Christmas that maybe I could be adopted or meet someone new._

_I took my ripped jacket which was too small for my liking and headed outside. _

_The winter breeze hit in me in the face as I walked down the sidewalk; I could hear happy laughs emitting from a nearby home but I couldn't bear to look at happy faces. _

_Keeping my eyes on the ground, I walked slowly. I reached a nearby coffee shop and took out three dollars. I only had ten dollars which I found in an alley on my way home from school._

_Getting a small drink, I secluded myself to a small table in the corner. _

_For some reason, I noticed a two people enter the coffee shop. One girl, in her teens, who was impossibly beautiful and a tall guy next to her entered. _

_I noticed everything about them, the way they moved, the way she spoke, the way he laughed. They seemed so perfect._

_The girl turned around and noticed me staring at her. She just smiled and sat down on the seat next to me. _

_Extending her arm she said, "Hi, I'm Nessie."_

My mind re-entered to the real world and exited my memories.

I noticed that Edward was seated on the sofa in my room.

"I saw everything, you know," he smirked.

_Smartass,_ I commented

"I heard that too," he chuckled.

_Well, I guess you know now. I'm a drama queen._

"Actually, I'd say you were pretty wrong. Hope wasn't lost when you didn't find your family. _You_ lost yourself."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Kat, in a search to find a family, you completely forgot that your family always lies within your heart. Your mom and dad reside within you and as do we. You're a Cullen now and I know you're strong. But I just wanted to tell you that sometimes, what we're looking for is something we can't see," he smiled to himself.

I partially got his point but I had a feeling he was hiding something else.

He noticed my thoughts and said, "In shorter words, the ones residing in this house aren't the only people who love you."

He stood up and left. _Very beautifully._

"I heard that too!" He screamed from down the hallway.

_It was involuntary! Red-headed donkey, _I smiled.

He probably heard it but I concentrated more on what Edward had said.

All those Christmases, I had hoped for a family and forgotten that I was once part of a family too. Maybe I couldn't see my biological parents but I could feel their love radiating within me.

_I'll start this broken heart  
I'll fix it up so it will work again  
Better than before  
Then I'll star in a mystery  
A tragic tale of all that's yet to come  
With fingers crossed there will be love_

But I get carried away with every day  
And every fantasy  
The deeper the wound,  
The harder I swoon and wish that that was me

So much to say  
But no words to convey  
The loneliness building with each passing day  
But I'm getting used to it, you have to get used to it

I'll devise the best disguise  
A brand new look and take them by surprise  
They'll never guess what's not inside

I'll express myself with ease,  
With confidence and character complete  
With fingers crossed they'll talk to me

But I get carried away with every page  
In every magazine  
The cheaper the thrill  
The deeper I fill my head with blasphemy

So much to say  
But no words to convey  
The loneliness building with each passing day  
But I'm getting used to it, you have to get used to it

I'll destroy this useless heart  
I'll fuck it up so it'll never beat again  
Not just for me but for anyone

But I get carried away  
With every phrase and made up malady  
The longer I hide behind these lies,  
The more I disintegrate

So much to say  
But no words to convey  
The loneliness building with each passing day  
You never get used to it, you just have to live with it

Perhaps I'd never need to destroy my heart. I'd just need to restart it.

Life has come a long way, I thought to myself, and I've learned to live with loneliness but I've always loved to live in happiness.

* * *

**So…tell us what you think?**

**Oh and the song is "Broken Heart" by Motion City Soundtrack. I suggest the acoustic version (:**

**Review please ;D**


	5. Green Monster

**A/N: Sami's chapter! How'd you like notsomuch2say's previous chapter? I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Lets go...  
__Back to the days when we were young and not restless  
__We still believed and hadn't built our defenses  
__I'll tell you one thing's for sure  
__Till we make the decision  
__We'll never take this world  
__Unless we make a head on collision  
__A head on collision_

I heard Head On Collision playing, my current ringtone, but it was always changing. I slid my phone open and answered.

"Hewo?" I asked, my voice muffled and distorted from the Chinese take out in my mouth.

"Um, Katherine? This is Alex, from the theater…" the shy voice trailed off. I quickly swallowed the noodles, even though it wasn't chewed, and tried redeeming myself. For some unknown reason I was blushing.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering if our plans were still on for dinner and a movie on…"

"Friday?" I finished for him, seeing as he trailed off. Was he nervous?

"Urm, yeah I guess. If you want to go…" I trailed off this time, unsure of his answer.

"Of course! So, um, should I pick you up or something? I'm kinda new to this whole being a gentleman thing."

I just giggled before replying. "No, it's okay. I'll just meet you at the theater. What time?"

"Hmm… well, I guess if we're going to be eating first, how bout five-ish?"

"Haha, sure. Can I just meet you outside of the Shakey's there? It'll be buffet night, and you just gotta love those potatoes and their chicken. Yum!" Wait, hold on, did I really just say that to a guy? Buffet night? He'll think I'm a total pig!

"Sounds great." The smile was more than clear in his voice.

"Well Katherine, I for one don't think you look like a pig at all," Edward said from behind me with a chuckle. I just glared.

_Don't you know anything about privacy? _I thought angrily.

More chuckling.

"What is so funny?" I yelled out at him with fury.

"I would be less worried about privacy and more concerned about wardrobe if I were you. Once Alice finds out, well, you know how she gets."

"That is so not funny," I shrieked, trying to stop the picture of Alice's torture devices from coming into mind.

"Oh _Ka-ther-innnnnne_," Alice drew out my name in a sing-song voice as she leapt into my room, practically buzzing with excitement, "I saw you meeting him there at that pizza place," she made a face at the word pizza, "and it was all so wonderful! I _love_ that outfit on you! _Nessie!_ Get your butt in here, it's time for shopping!" she squealed. "Oh, and, Kat, you might wanna lay off all that ketchup on Friday. He might think you're craving blood or something," she giggled as I swatted playfully at her, but of course she dodged it, "and I don't want you staining that outfit. I think it's one I might actually want you to keep to wear again."

"Really?" Since when does Alice let someone wear an article of clothing more than once?

"Take note of the word _might_," Alice reminded me. Thought too soon. Oh well, it's not like I can change her. I loved her just the way she was.

The days that followed seemed quite uneventful, and were now the daily routine of my life.

Wake up, change, eat breakfast with Nessie and Jacob, brush my teeth, kick Emmett's butt at video games, laugh with Jasper and Edward at Emmett's sulking, laugh with Emmett as he makes cracks about Jasper and Edward for laughing at his sulking, talk with Nessie, go on YouTube, try on whatever Alice shoved at me, read books, read fanfics, go shopping with Alice and Nessie, help Bella and Nessie in the kitchen, dream about Seth… then snap back into reality, sometimes go out with the family for things Alice had planned, unwind, take a shower, and go to sleep.

You might think that sounds pretty lazy, but busting your gut laughing at Emmett is much more tiring than you'd think.

On Thursday, Alice changed that schedule, the one I very much enjoyed.

"Hey everyone! Get over here!" Alice yelled from the foot of the stairs. I lazily got up off my bed from sleeping. What time was it? 9am! She woke me up on a wonderful summer day perfect for sleeping at _9 o' frickin clock!_ How dare she disrupt my sleeping patterns!

"Alice," I whined, still tired, "it's too early to be screaming to get up."

She sighed. I saw her shake her head in disapproval as she glanced at my choice of clothing.

"What? Alice, _what?!_ There is nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed!" I shrieked at the little pixie.

"Honestly Katherine. Have you seen the way you dress? You remind me so much of Bella. So resistant to be helped with your fashion sense. Well, at least yours is better than Bella's was," Alice said with a sigh.

"Hey, I heard that! I didn't dress that badly," Bella complained with a huff.

I looked down at myself. I really couldn't see what was wrong with my attire. It was just a pair of jeans, not even colored, still that dark shade of blue, with an oversized basketball jersey and a pair of black and purple Nikes. My hair hung as a straight frame for my face. Sure, it was a little messy here and there, but nothing too bad. I certainly thought my appearance was okay. After all, we were only at home. But I probably wouldn't have changed anyway, just to annoy Alice. I chuckled at the thought.

Alice just glared at me, almost as if she was the mind reader of the family.

"No, Katherine, your appearance is not okay. Go. Up. Stairs. And. _Change_!!!" she roared.

"Why?" I countered, "We're just here at home." I liked that. _Home_. This felt nice, having a place to call my own, someone I can call a family. Now I had ten someones.

Edward, Bella…

Alice, Jasper…

Carlisle, Esme…

Emmett, Rosalie…

Renesmee and Jacob…

I quickly snapped myself out of my reverie, just in time to hear those wretched words.

"We are all going shopping!" Alice squealed in delight.

"_Nooo!!!_" Bella and I both screamed in horror together. Rose and Nessie seemed fine with it.

_Sigh_.

"Okay, us girls will help Kat pick out an outfit for her date tomorrow!" she clapped as she jumped up and down.

"When you say 'help me pick', you really mean that you're shoving something into my arms, making me try it on and then buy it, right?" I asked, and tried my best to keep the smile off my face but didn't succeed.

"Exactly." Darn you evil little pixie that I can never refuse!

Alice, completely wrapped up in her thoughts about shopping, forgot to make me change. Yes!

She chattered excitedly, talking with Rose about how they should get a lot of purple for me since it went well with my complexion. Sure. Whatever floats her boat.

In less than an hour, Alice made the two hour trip to Seattle.

Dang, I liked the way these Cullens drove. I was also fast; finally someone didn't think I was trying to kill people with my driving!

Then Emmett followed and parked his Jeep next to Alice's Porsche. Did I mention how much I loved her car?

The guys emerged and stood next to us.

"So… what are us guys going to do while you pamper Miss Kat?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, go to the arcade or something. Just don't interrupt our shopping!" Alice screeched. It sounded quite threatening, and I definitely wouldn't dare interrupting her while she was in her happy place, which apparently was while she was shopping.

"Kat! We're going now! Let's find a store to start with! Oh, Charlotte Russe has some nice dresses!"

"No! No dresses! I'm begging you, Alice!" I literally went down on my knees and pleaded with her.

She just shook her head and dragged me into the nearest store.

And of course, as expected, she made me try on practically everything in the store.

I can't believe almost all the employees at the Seattle mall knew Alice's name.

"Alice, I am not wearing a dress or a skirt tomorrow, not ever!" I practically yelled in her ear.

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to settle for someplace else. With jeans, and t-shirts." She crinkled her nose at the thought, and it looked like she smelled Jacob with the expression she was making. Although I personally thought that both the wolves and the vampires smelled perfectly fine.

"So, Alice, if I can wear regular shirts, can't I just wear my band tee from Hot Topic? They have this new Cute Is What We Aim For shirt! Please, please, _please_ Alice?" I tried my best at pouting, even though I knew I wasn't very good at it. I gave her the best puppy dog look I could muster, and I saw her decision falter.

"Fine," she muttered grudgingly. "You may get the shirt, _but_," of course there was a catch, "you may not, under any circumstances wear it on your date tomorrow with Alex."

I sighed. Of course, just when I thought things were going my way, I find out I still don't get a say in something that has to do with me. Isn't that just so typical.

In the end, Alice just bought me new shoes, a pair of black chucks that had a pattern of purple skulls and crossbones on the side, much to Alice's distaste. I also got a new pair of black jeans and a belt to go with it, as well as a short sleeved purple and black plaid button up shirt.

As much as Alice thought it was guy-ish and hated to admit this, it did look great on me, and she did agree. Purple actually was a good color on me… hmm… I wonder if Alex would like my outfit. I decided that purple was now officially my new favorite color.

But keep in mind, that outfit was just for my date tomorrow. I think Alice bought out all the stores with clothes just for me, for other days. But hey, I got a bunch of my favorite band tees from Hot Topic, so who was I to object to Alice's shopping? As long as I got something good out of it, even if I really didn't enjoy the whole process of this.

I made sure I got ready that night, and I really was wiped. I was ready to take a shower when I remembered what I bought from Hot Topic while Alice was checking out make-up over at Sephora. Mental cringe at the sound of that store's name. Ew. I utterly detested make-up. Anyway, I had bought some of that permanent-temporary hair dye, the kind that last for 3-6 weeks, in the color purple. After all, that was my new favorite color.

Hmm… I wonder…

I quickly glanced around my bathroom, and was satisfied that Alice hadn't snuck up on me. Yet.

_I wonder where she went…_

"She's out hunting with Jasper, so you better hurry up with that stuff!" Edward yelled from downstairs, and I smiled.

"Hahaha. This'll definitely be good," I chuckled to myself as I looked in the mirror.

"AHHH! _Katherine!_ What did you _do?_" Alice screeched in my ears mercilessly.

"Nothin'," I said with a shrug.

"_Nothing_?" she shrieked, louder, if possible, "_Look_, at your _hair!_ It has a purple stripe in it! A _purple stripe_!" she yelled, carefully enunciating those last two words.

"Well, you said purple looked good on me. Besides, last time I checked, it was still _my_ hair. C'mon Alice, admit it, you like my hair," I said, wagging my eyebrows as I elbowed her.

"Get it off. Now," she growled. I don't think I've ever seen Alice look so menacing. It was actually kind of funny.

"Can't. Gotta wait three to six weeks." I just grinned, watching her fume. It looked like she might have actually started turning red.

"Argh! Why can't anyone just try cooperating with me!" I heard Alice mumble some other words to herself as she stormed out of my room.

Once she was downstairs, probably watching some sort of show I would never even consider watching, like Fashionista or Blush, we all burst into fits of laughter. Nessie, Jacob and I were on the brink of tears.

At three o'clock sharp, Alice, now happy, Rose, and Nessie appeared in my room with conspiratorial grins on their faces.

"Nooo!" was my last word before I was dragged towards the torture chamber that was my bathroom.

I was forced to sit on a pretty comfy chair while the three plucked away at my head. It hurt.

They straightened my already straight hair and then slightly curled the tips. Why bother?

"Hold up now!" I shouted as Rose was about to plug in the hair dryer to use on my already dry hair, "Stop! My hair is already dry and straight! And why did you curl the tips? It's just a first date!"

"First impressions are always important Katherine," Alice scolded.

"But Alice, I've already met the dude. I've already left an impression, so it must've been a good one for him to ask me out," I told Alice flatly.

"Besides, going through all this trouble seems like a waste of time, and it makes me seem desperate. Which I'm not."

Saying that really got Alice angry.

"This is not a waste of time!" she yelled in exasperation, "Is it so wrong to want to look your best? I know you're already pretty, but you gotta let people see that. Plus, you are not being desperate because we just want you looking your best. It's an effort _all_ men should appreciate," she emphasized, looking at Jasper, who had suddenly appeared leaning against the doorway.

Finally, they were done with me. I quickly grabbed my small messenger bag with my wallet, phone, iPod, and other essentials. I'm not so sure what these essentials consisted of, but there sure was a lot of junk in that bag.

Somehow I had managed to get away without any make-up, but to humor Alice, I had put on some lip gloss. Oh well, at least I got to taste watermelon in my mouth.

I drove over to the movie theater in Port Angeles and parked. I checked that my clothing wasn't wrinkled and made sure that I hadn't accidentally spilled something on my shirt. All good. I quickly walked over to the Shakey's pizza parlor across the street and was greeted by Alex waiting outside of the door.

"Hey," I breathed, my heart fluttering as I got lost in his eyes.

"Hey," he said, equally lost, and seemingly shy.

* * *

SPOV: (Honestly, I think it's time we got back over to Sethy-bear.)

"But Sethy-poo," Christine's voice whined, "I'm hungry. And I'm tired of eating Chinese take-out here on your mom's couch. Can we please just go out? Please, Sethy-Bear?"

I looked over at my girlfriend's pouting face and couldn't refuse her. I stroked her golden hair and helped her up as we got into my car.

"Fine, but I get to choose the place," I muttered grudgingly, and she simply nodded, still excited.

I guess I still held some affection for my bubbly girlfriend, but for some reason I couldn't get that girl, the new Cullen, Katherine, out of my mind. There was something so mesmerizing about her, and as difficult as she seemed, I still felt drawn to her. Something told me I shouldn't stay away, that I just had to be with her, and that longing intensified the longer I was without her presence. But what would I do without Christine?

I really did love my girlfriend, or at least thought I did, but I felt like those feelings were nothing compared to what I could be feeling if Katherine gave me a chance to love her. It felt like we were two puzzle pieces that fit together.

I sighed and Christine just looked at me, perplexed. How would I ever be able to explain this to her? Oh, right, I wouldn't. I didn't deserve her love.

"So, Sethy-kins, where are we, like, going so we can eat?"

"Um… how about Shakey's, and then a movie?"

"Okay!" she squealed, bouncing in her seat. It was so easy to please her, and I couldn't help but smile at her eagerness.

I parked and helped Christine get out of the car. We entered, and as we sat in our booth, I noticed Katherine in a booth not too far away, and she was laughing and smiling so freely. Seeing her happiness made me smile.

But that smile quickly vanished when I noticed the guy sitting across from her.

What was so interesting about him? I'm sure I'm a much better catch, more suitable for Katherine. I could beat him any day. He's probably just scamming her. I bet she's totally drooling over me. Why wouldn't she?

What a second, slow down. Where did all of this come from? Was I… jealous?

No, no way, that's never happened before. I couldn't be. I had Christine. I shook my head and drove those thoughts out of there.

I silently watched from where I was, and she didn't even glance my way. I guess that was a good thing, but it left me sort of disappointed. I tried my best to listen to what Christine was saying, but my ears kept reaching out to hear Katherine's words, and I learned more about her.

Katherine walked out with that guy, and I recalled her talking about watching some movie called Australia. She had told that guy that she really liked Hugh Jackman, especially in X-Men. It seemed that I already had found something in common with her without even talking to her. I just smiled.

"Chrissy, you done eating yet?" She nodded, blonde curls bouncing.

"Let's watch Australia, shall we?" I asked as I got up and pulled her along with me.

We walked into the theater after buying our tickets and a large bucket of popcorn (mostly for me; thank goodness Christine was used to my eating habits already) and two large drinks. Christine knew she could barely finish a small drink, but she always got a large because she knew how much I drank. Boy, I really didn't deserve her.

I had us seat a few rows behind Katherine and her mystery guy.

Rather than pay attention to the movie, I focused on Katherine, and that ugly green monster of jealousy bubbled when I saw the guys hand take hold of hers.

I was ready to phase right then and there, but I focused on my breathing.

_In and out, in and out._

My breathing was heavy and labored, but I didn't care, as long as I didn't phase.

"Baby, do you need to use the bathroom?" Christine asked with a worried expression on her face.

"No."

Somehow I was able to hold off with the phasing and last through the whole movie. When the lights went on, Katherine and mystery guy got up, and I dragged Christine with me to go and follow them.

They were walking out towards the doors slowly, still talking, and I decided to see how lucky I really was.

I brought Christine with me and '_accidentally'_ bumped into Katherine's mystery guy.

I turned around, and did my best at acting, "Oh, I'm sorry! Hey, Katherine, is that you?" I grinned broadly at seeing her shocked expression, but it quickly turned angry.

"Why, hello. Alex," so that was the mystery guy's name. I hated it, "this is Seth and Christine. Seth, Christine, this is Alex." She grinned smugly at me.

'Alex' put an arm around her waist, and I was happy to see her surprised at the action. Soon I turned disappointed and pretty angry when she leaned into him and looked just peachy.

I quickly nodded my goodbyes before talking Christine to the car. My hands gripped the steering wheel, and I tried controlling my anger. Trying to keep a pleasant conversation with Christine was hard, but I really was trying my best.

But it was all so hard when my mind kept wandering back to her.

* * *

**A/N: This was Sami's chapter. I hoped you liked it! Please review! And wish Kit Kat luck! Looks like miss notsomuch2say is having a computer malfunction just like what happened to me! Thank you for reading! Love y'alls!**


End file.
